


Control Issues (Or ImdeadImgoneImoutImbye)

by NerdHQ_084



Series: MegaScream: The Post-Frisbee Relations [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: #ImdeadImgoneImoutImbye, #ProudTrashAuthor, Hehehe, M/M, Megatron can't deal, Mmmm hello Starscream, Part threeeeeeee, Smut, The con lord be like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 03:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17379185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdHQ_084/pseuds/NerdHQ_084
Summary: Starscream want's something that Megatron doesn't like to give up. Things get interesting.





	Control Issues (Or ImdeadImgoneImoutImbye)

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings beloved Nerdlings,
> 
> I have part threeeeeeee :D And it's a bit steamy. Screamy's up to some good stuff and Megatron is a mess about it. Hence the 'ImdeadImgoneImoutImbye' tag. Because that;s literally what Megs is thinking lol. This one was a lot of fun. I've got two more parts for this series and you better be ready for part 5, cuz it's gonna be crazy :P Enjoy the trash!
> 
> -Ghost

Megatron owned Starscream’s frame now. It was a simple fact, one embraced by both parties. But the usually subservient Seeker wanted more, and he was determined to make the gladiator belong to him as well. He found his master on the near-deserted command bridge, looking over plans for another raid while the ever-present Soundwave monitored global activity. Scream sauntered up behind the silver mech and let his claws play at the sensitive plating around his master’s hips. Megatron grunted quietly, making the Seeker chuckle softly. He leaned his helm in to whisper seductively to the mech, making sure to press his frame close as well.

“If you aren’t terribly busy, _Master_ , I have a surprise for you. Would you indulge your Seeker?” Megatron’s optics briefly glanced his direction, making Scream smirk. This was already going better than any of his previous attempts.

“Starscream, I’m working. I do not have time for your games.”

“Oh but Master, I promise this is worth the distraction. Just a few joors won’t hurt.”

“Joors? That’s quite some time for…uhnnn…Starscream, enough of your playing…” The Seeker was tracing down Megatron’s spinal plates, eliciting faint shudders.

“Please, my dearest Lord, just this once, for me?” After some contemplation, Megatron vented.

“Fine. If it will get you to leave me alone, I’ll humor you. I will admit, the fact that you still believe you can impress me is mildly amusing. Soundwave, do not let anyone disturb us.” The other mech nodded and they proceeded to back to Megatron’s quarters. Inside it was dark, and as soon as the door closed, the con lord found himself pulled into a fiery kiss. His SIC certainly was needy, especially lately, and despite their near-daily escapades, the second seemed restless. What could he possibly be up to?

“Follow me, dearest Megatron…” He allowed the lithe mech to lead him into the berth room and lay him down. Perhaps he was looking to ride the gladiator…but instead he positioned himself between Megatron’s legs. His panels were skillfully opened and the Seeker began to tease his lower spike and port with his glossa. He groaned a bit, looking at the silver mech.

“Hmm, and just what are you up to, Starscream? Do enlighten me.” He could just make out the Seeker’s dark smirk.

“Oh, I plan to make you mine, Master. And if you think I can’t impress you, I will prove you wrong.” Megatron’s optics narrowed as he sat up, pulling the SIC up by his neck.

“You interrupted me to try this move again? How pathetic. _You_ belong to _me_ , Starscream. And I belong to no one! Must I keep reminding you who is the master here?” Scream squirmed a bit and glared at his superior.

“Ugh, of course you’re the master! My only master! That’s not what this is about. If you really want to know, I want to prove just how good a berthmate a Seeker can be. I know several bots that can vouch for my skill. Today, I want to pleasure _you_ , just as much as you do me. Why can’t you get over yourself for once and let me do that?” Megatron stared at him in shock, pondering this while his mate continued to look for a better position. Eventually, he released the SIC and shifted uncomfortably.

“I…am not used to relinquishing control. And if this is to become a frequent…” Scream slithered up him and hushed him softly.

“I am more than content to continue our usual habits, as long as you let me return the favor on occasion and let me be the mech that I also am. But I sense there is more to your resistance, Master. You shouldn’t keep things from your berthmate.” Thank Primus it was dark, as Megatron flushed hard at the accusation. Very, very hard.

“A-as I said, I’m not used to this, so use your imagination! It has been…quite some time since I’ve been on the receiving end…” This time, Starscream’s smile was remarkably gentle as he saw the faint concern and uncertainty in his mate’s optics.

“Then you have even less to worry about, my dear Megatron. And far more to look forward to.” He slid back down and gently licked at the mech’s port. “I’ll be gentle, Master. Just as you were with me. Have a little faith in me, just this once.” He kissed at the base of the other’s spike and stroked his own as he continued to skillfully use his glossa to prepare his master. Megatron groaned deeply, reveling in the attentions. Soon, Scream began to work a slick digit in, slowly stretching the impossibly tight port. Once he was all the way in, Megatron threw his helm back with a loud moan, nearly overloading.

“My, my, Master. You are sensitive.” The gladiator gritted his denta.

“Hahh…s-shut up, Starscream…just g-get on with it…nghh…” Scream tsk’d him lightly.

“Ah, but doing this quickly would be far less enjoyable, for both of us. I’ll make sure every moment is bliss, but that takes time, my dear Master. Let your Seeker work his magic.” Megatron groaned, laying back again. He shouldn’t have agreed to this. But…he was enjoying himself. Immensely, in fact, not that he’d ever own to it. His SIC was incredible…but Primus, he had to get a grip… “You’re fighting me, Master. Don’t fight, just feel. No one else will know. It is only us now.”

“Even that’s one too many.” Starscream’s optics narrowed as he worked the other’s port.

“Oh, so you’re still pretending you hate me.” He slipped a second digit in with a slightly sharper motion, actually inducing an overload. But he didn’t let up. “Still pretending I’m just a frame for you to use…” He worked his digits faster, soon adding a third as he leaned closer to the other’s faceplate. “Still pretending I’m _nothing_ to you.” Megatron was panting from the Seeker’s rough pace. “Tell me I’m nothing. Tell me, because I won’t believe you. You’ve been mine for some time, I can feel it. Look at the mess I’ve turned you into. But you hid it well, so tell me I’m wrong, _Master_.” With a final thrust, he sent the gladiator into another shuddering overload. Extracting his digits, he lined his dripping spike up with the quivering port. “Tell me.” Through his panting, Megatron responded quietly.

“Y-you’re not wrong…you…are perfect. My perfect…deadly Seeker. Unngh!” Starscream penetrated him rather quickly, slipping deep into him, deeper than most. What he lacked in girth the Seeker clearly made up for in length. “Aahhh! S-Starscream! Hnng…” Large claws scratched at the SIC’s hips, looking for a hold. But Scream would have none of that, pinning the other mech’s arms down with surprising strength, pecking around his spark chamber.

“No touching, Master. Just relax.” He picked up a slow rocking motion and moaning at his mate’s tightness, reveling in how he fell apart beneath him… _because_ of him. And this new confirmation of his mate’s feelings made the Seeker grin as well. He was succeeding.

Eventually, Scream angled his frame so that, with each thrust, his torso rubbed over the larger mech’s throbbing spike and picked up a faster pace. It drove Megatron crazy as he loudly moaned with each motion. All his sensors were overstimulated and he was in a hazy bliss, but the Seeker showed no signs of letting up. When the gladiator finally couldn’t take it anymore, he yanked an arm free and pulled the Seeker into a hungry, passionate kiss. It drove him over the edge overloading for a third time along with Starscream. When they finally broke, both venting heavily, Scream chuckled.

“Who’s the needy mess now, my Lord?” He pulled out and moved so he could lick up some of the transfluid dripping down the other’s spike and out his port. Megatron vented contentedly, soon hauling the Seeker up beside him and trapping him in an embrace.

“You are sly, Star, but in this case, I think I can forgive it. You win, this time.” He gently kissed his Seeker’s helm, earning a happy smile from the smaller mech.

“So, you are pleased then, Master?”

“Hmm…quite. You were a good choice for a berthmate.”

“Then next time we switch roles, I’ll have to really show you what I can do. This was nothing by comparison.”

“”Heh, I’ll be the judge of that.” Scream kissed him softly.

“That you will.” The fell into a peaceful recharge, having taken another step towards the one thing they were still avoiding. But Starscream could be patient, and Megatron more so. Soon enough, they would be inseparable.


End file.
